Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to updates for software programs and, more particularly, to ratings for software programs.
Description of the Related Art
Software programs are commonly available for purchase (or license) at brick-and-mortar stores as well as online stores. A software program is often purchased as a compact disc (CD) or digital versatile disk (DVD) containing the software program. Alternatively, purchasers can purchase and download a software program from an online retailer or software provider's website.
Like movie ratings, software games can be rated. The ratings provide potential purchasers with information on suitability of software games to different age groups. The rating for a software game can be determined by an independent rating board. One known rating board is the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) which rates software games for game publishers. Examples of ratings used by ESRB include: EC (Early Childhood), E (Everyone), E10+ (Everyone 10 and older), T (Teen), M (Mature), and AD (Adults Only).
To obtain a rating from the ESRB, a game publisher submits a written ESRB questionnaire specifying pertinent content within the software game. Additionally, the game publisher must submit a videotape or DVD which captures all pertinent content, including the most extreme instances, across all relevant categories including but not limited to violence, language, sex, controlled substances and gambling. ESRB then determines a rating for the software game and so informs the game publisher. The game publisher, if unsatisfied, can appeal the rating to an appeal board or revise the game and resubmit the revised game for a rating.
Unfortunately, however, it is costly and time consuming to obtain a rating from a rating board. While a rating board is a useful option for larger game publishers, the costs and delays associated with obtaining a rating from a rating board are burdensome on small game publishers. Moreover, for world-wide distribution of a software game, game publishers need to obtain and utilize ratings from various different rating boards, which can be burdensome on all game publishers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved approaches to rating software programs.